Love, war and torture!
by Browneyedalbino
Summary: The world is in two teams, the yami team and the hikari team... the hikari team has been pushed right to the edge... will they survive? Maywill contain orange lime Not graphic Please R&R! May also be moved up to M later if need be...
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm back with a new fanfic! This one will have OCness but none will be main character but may appear often.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own this plot and my OCs.

Warnings: Lots of yaoi but not explicit, lots of graphic violence and abuse.

Prologue: The world has separated into two teams, the yami team (Dark team) and the hikari team (Light team). It's a never-ending war between the two sides even families were broken apart by the yami gathering. Now the hikari team is being pushed into submission so if they want to survive they must… win… now!

Chapter: (This is the actual chapter story thing now!)

In this dark room of a dark battered house sat a small young boy with his knees to his chest crying. His tattered blue trousers hung lazily over his cut bare feet and his blue top hung around his white undershirt in ruins. His head jolted when he could hear light footsteps coming closer to the room he was in, they were coming up the stairs. He stood and backed away in fear as he tripped over his own feet still in tears. The door opened and the boy's heart raced and he felt as if it was about to leap out his chest. As the door opened he calmed a little as he recognised who it was.

"Yugi?" A soft voice asked as the boy walked into the room slowly. He stopped after a moment and ran over to the sobbing boy, Yugi. He hugged Yugi in his pale shaking arms. "Are you alright Yugi?" He whispered.

"Y-yeah I'm fine…" He chocked as he wiped away the tears from his amethyst eyes. "I'm being silly really…" He whispered with a shaky smile.

"No, you're not… You're not being silly." The other boy said gently.

"Thanks Ryou…" Yugi smiled through his tears at the white-haired boy. Ryou helped Yugi to his feet as they left the wooden house. They stepped back out to the almost destroyed village that they lived in with Tea and some others. Soon a man who lived in this hikari village came running and screaming.

"What's wrong?" Tea jumped out and asked the man. Her ripped jeans were hanging off her slender legs and her pink shirt had been ripped and blood drenched along the bottom.

"The… the yamis are coming! They're coming to this town! They'll kill us all!" He screamed as he ran from the village. All the hikaris in the village started to run as they saw the gang of yamis running to that village. About ten men and woman ran into the village, burning down the houses and reducing the village to rubble. However at the top of the hill they ran down stood two men in the shadows. Their shape or features could not be seen and they only assumed they were male but even at a distance they could hear the evil snicker of them echoing through their minds. Yugi ran through to the end of the town however he had never been at a yami attack, he had been wandering around in the forests until he had found this village and made friends with Ryou and Tea. Two of Yugi's best friends had gone to the yami side, Joey and Tristan, and he knew there was no way he'd ever be friends with them now. He had known Ryou had been in many Yami attacks but he never said much about them, he preferred not to. Yugi didn't know why but he knew there was a good reason. As Yugi escaped the burning town he saw Ryou emerge also but with fresh cuts down his left arm.

"Ryou, are you okay?" Yugi asked looking at Ryou arm.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" He said between breaths.

"The cuts," he said as he gestured to Ryou's left arm.

"Oh, as I was running I caught it on a piece of wood." He laughed nervously after. Yugi looked at the cuts and knew that wasn't it, they were too neat and deep for something like that, it was then he noticed light cuts along his right arm but they were almost healed and they were too similar to the others.

"But those…" Yugi started but then saw Ryou look to the evening sky with tears glinting in his eyes.

"Yugi," he whispered. "Do you have any siblings or… a family…?" he asked looking at Yugi sadly.

"I was never close to my parents, then they left me in the care of my grandpa but I don't know where he is now but I know he's in the hikari team somewhere, I just have to find him!" Yugi said excitedly. "Why do you ask?" he finished. Ryou looked Yugi straight in the eyes as he leaned towards him like a curious cat.

"What's it like?" He asked gently.

"Huh?" Yugi asked startled.

"I mean, what's it like to feel… you know, the love of a parent or grandparent?"

"It's… nice just like… You can't describe it… It's just nice. Why?" Yugi slowly said. Ryou smiled.

"Must be so wonderful…" he said thoughtfully as a soft breeze of wind gracefully wisped through Ryou's white hair. "I've never felt that… My mother and my sister died in a car accident but I was too young, I can't remember anything about them…" He looked to the sky with his eyes gently closed. He opened them and focused on the stars as the wind flowed through his hair and tears shone in his brown eyes. "Then my father abused me until he moved to Egypt for his job and left me in Japan and I've lived alone since then…" Yugi looked down at the shadowed grass and thought about how sad that must've been. He looked around and some were leaving and some had left whilst others stayed but only two or three people stayed. Soon they were asleep and in the only place where they were safe…

"_Ryou…" A harsh whisper echoed around him. Ryou stood there, in the middle of this graveyard. "Ha! Have you given up yet or do you still have some fight left in that weak pitiful body of yours?" The voice mocked. Ryou fell to his knees in tears. _

'_Everyone has left me… I shall not give up though! I shall rise and I shall never give up or give in to your demands! Never!' Ryou hissed at the voice. _

"**How could I live like that?" Yugi said aloud to himself. "I couldn't live like that; I could never live like Ryou has… It'd be too hard…" Tears fell down Yugi's face. "I never knew but what else does he hide…"**

Soon that night had passed and Ryou jolted awake with beads of sweat falling off his face. He saw Yugi already awake and looking down the paths of trees curiously.

"Good morning!" Yugi laughed. "I've never done this before so, what should we do now?" He asked Ryou. Ryou weakly stood, his knees shaking whilst his mind replayed his dream and the attack. "Ryou?" Yugi gasped as Ryou almost fell back but regained his balance quickly. "Are you okay?" Yugi asked worriedly. Ryou smiled weakly.

"I am fine Yugi; I think we should head east since I've heard of this place that way. It's hikari land so we should be safe." Yugi nodded as they walked through the dark forest. Soon they heard a scream and a laugh further down that path they were on. The younger teen, Yugi hid behind the taller teen, Ryou in fear. They were both the same age, seventeen.

"Is there someone down there?" The man further down called. He appeared in front of them, he had short brown hair neatly in place and a blood drenched white coat that touched the ground, he was wearing black shoes, trousers and shirt. He smirked sickly as his eyes focused on Ryou scanning him up and down. "Ryou, we meet once more." He said harshly.

"K-kaiba?" Ryou stammered in fear.

"It's been a while hasn't it? Well never mind as now you'll be captured by the yami team again, now even…" His smirk grew a little as he licked his lips slowly and walked closer to Ryou who didn't move. "And we have someone who's just _burning_ to meet you…" He said as he leaned into the much younger teen's face and placed his lips over Ryou's and he launched his hands around Ryou's wrists tightly so he couldn't fight back. Yugi gasped sharply but his mind was blank and couldn't think of what to do.

Yugi's mind:

What the? Ryou was captured by the yami team before and this… this _man_ is now… What! No… But this is so wrong… He's an adult and Ryou… Ryou's only a teenager, he's only seventeen!

Normal again:

Kaiba's tongue slid into Ryou's mouth as he tried to fight him back but to no avail. _Stop, please… stop! I don't want this, not at all. Why did they have to find us? Why did **he** have to find us?_

The older man moved away but keeping hold of Ryou's wrists tightly he snickered at the tears in Ryou's eyes.

"I guess you **know** what's next then?" He said confidently. "You get captured… **again** but this time you won't escape… After all the times we've caught you; you will not escape **this** time!" He rambled. "Your friend can come too if he wants…" He laughed. "Summoning magic, red dragon!" a large fiery red dragon appeared from nowhere and lifted Yugi onto its back.

"So you're a dragon master now?" Ryou asked fearfully.

"Of course… another reason you won't escape Ryou… The last time I saw you I was still training and was still weak and you escaped… I was so weak you escaped at age thirteen… It was pitiful really… But now…" He smirked again. He tied Ryou's hands behind his back tightly so he wouldn't fight back. Then he put Ryou on the dragons back also with Yugi as he climbed on too and steered the dragon through the sky to the Yami Empire…

That's this chapter… it ran over a little but please R&R and please don't flame. If you comment I'll do the next chapter but if you don't… well… I won't! But here's a preview of the next chapter:

Blood stained the wall as the man swung another slap across Ryou's face. Then the man's arms and legs were cut by… by the wind and fire crept up on him as he screamed as he was burnt alive… DUN DUN DUUUN!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's that next chapter and the disclaimer and the warning is also the same so please enjoy this chapter.

As soon as Kaiba landed his dragon more yamis came to see what he had brought with him, he never comes back empty handed.

"Sir Kaiba, I see you have brought more hikaris with you, am I correct?" a woman stepped forward as she spoke. She had long black hair that flowed to her waist and she had piercing grey eyes. Her skin was a lightly tanned colour and she wore a long purple dress with a long sharp staff buckled on.

"Yes, you are correct Mew. I have brought two hikaris but more importantly I have brought one back for the ninth time…" He hissed the last part.

"Ninth? This hikari must be very powerful to escape from you so many times; I shall inform Master Yami and Master Bakura." Kaiba nodded as Mew ran to inform these two 'masters'.

"You two, take them both to the chambers." Kaiba demanded and the two men he pointed to came and took Yugi and Ryou to the cold blood stained chambers. "You two will be staying here until Masters Yami and Bakura give me the permission to do what I wish but now I must go and confirm this with Mew." He explained as he left in hurry. Yugi looked to Ryou in fear and confusion and Ryou was just looking around.

"Ryou, you've been captured nine times?" Yugi asked trying to break this silence.

"This is the ninth… Did Mew call Kaiba 'Sir Kaiba'?" Ryou asked whilst in thought.

"Yeah, is that a bad thing?" Yugi asked. Ryou nodded sharply.

"Yamis are ranked in power. There are the pitied ranks which are the weakest ranks. Then there are the no labelled ranks which are powerful but still could become more powerful. Then there are the Lords which are very powerful. Then the Sirs which are incredibly powerful. Then finally the Masters who's power is unrivalled. If Kaiba's a Sir then we can't escape no matter how hard we try…" Ryou explained. Yugi looked at the hard cold floor as tears fell from his eyes.

"I don't want to be captured… I don't want to be in this war… I don't want to be hurt!" Yugi sobbed. Ryou hugged him to comfort him.

"Yugi, I'm sorry. I promise they won't hurt you… I promise." Yugi looked at Ryou's determined eyes and smiled gently gaining a return smile. Kaiba soon returned to them.

"Well Master Yami and Master Bakura have told me that you two shall not be controlled by me this time. You shall be controlled by Lord Grever." Kaiba said as he took his leave. "But I shall take control of Ryou once more; I just need to talk to Master Yami and Master Bakura more… Maybe bribe them?" He smirked as he left. Then another man came. He had sharp green eyes like a dragon and he had short brown hair lazily hanging around his ears. He was wearing a tight black shirt and a pair of tight black trouser with black shoes. He stood straighter upon seeing his prisoners, his slender form leaning towards them more now.

"Well, well, well, who do I have here? A little kid who seems so scared almost as if he'd never seen a yami before and a graceful young boy who seems to know this team oh too well!" He snickered again as Yugi held onto Ryou tighter. "The little one doesn't want his friend hurt but neither does he want to be hurt…" He smirked. He opened the chamber and strolled in calmly. "Who should I take to torture now… The little scared one or the beautiful weak one… hmmm… I think number two will _taste_ much better, the one who has escaped after so many times of being tortured. Now I get my chance" he laughed sadistically. He snatched Ryou's skinny wrist from Yugi's grasp and dragged him out of the chamber towards another room as another man relocked the chamber. Yugi looked out the chamber with tears in his eyes just wishing that he could do _something_ and not just be a useless spectator.

Meanwhile Lord Grever had taken Ryou into a different room and had locked the door tightly.

"Well now it's just us…" He snickered. Ryou trembled slightly, no matter how many times you're captured you'd never get used to it. Lord Grever shoved Ryou against the white wall trapping his wrists against the wall. "No matter how much you struggle you won't get away now…" He whispered into Ryou's ear. He moved his head closer to Ryou's as Ryou tried to move away… Then from Ryou's hands two blasts flew knocking the Lord away. Then the Lord knocked Ryou to the ground and cornered him in the room. He started to beat Ryou until he was barely conscious.

In the chamber… Yugi sat in the middle of the chamber in tears wishing he could do something… But he couldn't… he felt so powerless against this team.

Back to the room… Blood stained the wall as the man swung another slap across Ryou's face. Then the man's arms and legs were cut by… by the wind and fire crept up on him as he screamed as he was burnt alive. Ryou stood quickly wanting to leave as quickly as possible! Ryou remembered the door was locked so taking the key of the dead Lord and unlocked the door. The guards started to approach after hearing such screams and Ryou knew he was in trouble. He looked for somewhere to go but there was nowhere. His eyes snapped open as he realised he may be able to use his magic as a short camouflage.

Swirls of the air spun around him as he disappeared into the air. He ran to the chamber where Yugi was as his magic faded. He knocked on the chamber door.

"Yugi, are you there?" There was silence. Ryou knocked again getting worried. "Yugi?" There was still no answer.

"Looking for someone?" A recognizable voice asked from behind him. Ryou spun round and saw Kaiba holding Yugi, covering his mouth so he couldn't answer. Ryou prepared to use his magic. "I wouldn't do that… if you use magic your friend may get hurt…" He smirked. Ryou stood down. "How about you fight a master…if you win by some miracle you can go with your friend however…if you lose you must join the Yami team. Are we in agreement?" He asked looking straight at Ryou. Yugi couldn't believe what was happening!

"Fine," Ryou confirmed bitterly. "Which master is it?"

"The one that needs to prove he's a master. You may recognize him… Master Steven!" Kaiba introduced.

'Steven? Could it be…?' Ryou thought. He gasped as Steven entered.

The man had dark black hair that shone blue and it stuck out sideways quite a bit. He had quite tanned skin also. His eyes were as dark as his hair. He moved his glasses down a little to fully see his opponent.

"Ryou, excellent," was all he said.

"What the… Father?" Ryou gasped. Yugi also gasped. How could they make Ryou fight his own father? Maybe that's why he never spoke of his family that much…

"Prepare to fight!" Kaiba shouted as he pulled his sleeve up revealing an almost flat device on his arm. He aimed it towards Ryou, not being noticed. He nodded to Steven as he launched his first attack.

He lunged forward with his left hand forward. Fire crept up his arm slowly as he got the attack ready.

"Seven forty-two, right, fire," Kaiba shouted to Steven. Then Steven switched hands to his right but continued his left hand charge. Ryou shot a ball of fire to the right as Steven switched and absorbed the fire with his right hand then shot a blast with both hands. "Three seven seven, middle, wind," Kaiba called again. Ryou used his wind magic to shield himself from the fire ball…

That's the end of chapter two! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I had no reviews for chapter one so if you've read this far please review! Please! Sorry, no preview today…


End file.
